


I’ll love you through it all (you can’t get rid of me that easy)

by megs27



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), Summer, can you tell there is cuddling involved, hsmtmts, mama c is a meddler, nini gets her period, ricky and nini being cute af, ricky loves her harder, ricky rambles because he cares, ricky wont leave again, rini - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megs27/pseuds/megs27
Summary: Ricky and Nini are finally back together and have so much love for each other. So when they have an elaborate date planned and Nini wakes up with her period the next morning, she feels like her life is over. Too scared and embarrassed to admit to Ricky what is really going on, she says she is sick and he shouldn't come over. After some meddling from Mama C, she gets them both to see how much better they are together when they communicate. Through many laughs, tears, and many, many "Ricky Cuddles", Ricky and Nini have an even greater love for each other by the story's end.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	I’ll love you through it all (you can’t get rid of me that easy)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fic on here, so please be kind. It was so weird to write dialogue because I haven't since narrative writing in elementary school, and I am now 20. Haha anyways, it was a very fun and pleasant challenge. I tried to make this as fluffy and fun as possible, as I think that's what we all need right now. My love for these two is so very strong, they never leave my head! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!

Now that Nini and Ricky were finally back together, they took the opportunity to spend as much time together as possible. They could spend even more time together now that it was officially summer. They had made plans last night to go on a pseudo road-trip and take some pictures, while singing at the top of their lungs. 

Nini felt herself being pulled out of her slumber much earlier than normal, which she wasn’t too happy about. She was always a late sleeper, and slept in at every chance she could. She groaned and rolled over to check the time on her phone. She saw it was only 7:14am, so she slammed her phone down, and rolled over to go back to sleep. That’s when she felt it. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom, which confirmed her suspicions. Of course, she just had to get her period today, of all days. Ever since Nini got her first period, the first day was by far the worst. She got body agonizing cramps, that only somewhat lessened with the use of a heating pad, the urge to eat the entire household, and crazy emotions. 

Once Nini sorted herself out, she grabbed the heating pad, and dragged herself back to bed. Once she was as comfortable as she was going to get, she started to cry. She cried because she ruined her date with Ricky, that they were both so excited for. She was sad that she wouldn’t get to see him today. Then the tears became a mixture of sadness over Ricky and the pain she was feeling. Mama C then knocked on the door, since she can always tell when her baby is upset. 

“My sweet baby girl, what’s going on” Mama C said, as she entered the room. Nini told her everything, which left Mama C even more confused. 

“You know that Ricky wouldn’t mind just coming over for a movie day, and you can reschedule your road-trip”. What Mama C thought would be a comforting thought for the girl, only seemed to increase her distress as her sobs increased. 

“Hey baby, shhh. What’s the real problem here?” 

“I d-don’t want Ricky to see me like this. I’m disgusting and he deserves so much more than this right now. I don’t want to give him another reason to leave again so soon. I just got him b-back” said Nini tearfully. 

This confession broke Mama C’s heart. She wrapped her daughter up in a big hug and said “Honey, Ricky is the biggest sweetheart in the world, you know that this wouldn’t scare him off. It’s out of your control baby. He would love to take care of you and give you some of those extra special “Ricky Cuddles” that he’s always going on about. Think about it sweetie, okay? I’ll let you get a bit more rest, I love you”. 

Nini thought about everything Mama C said, and no matter how many “Ricky Cuddles” she wanted, she couldn’t bring herself to allow him in. She rolled over and fell into a fitful sleep. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

On the other side of the city, Ricky woke up at 10:21am with a smile on his face. Once he saw the time he knew it would still be too early for his girlfriend to be awake but he figured he would text her so she would smile when she woke up too. He texted a simple “Good morning beautiful, I can’t wait for today. I love you”. Ricky got up and started to get himself ready for the day. Surprisingly the morning went by fast and it was already 11:45am. He heard his text tone go off, so he excitedly went to read it.

Nini: Hi Ricky, I’m really sorry but I won’t be able to go on the road trip today. I woke up feeling awful and I can’t really leave my bed. I’m sorry to disappoint you. 

Ricky frowned but hurried to reply to his girlfriend. 

Ricky: Neens!! That’s ok love, it’s not your fault you woke up sick. I can come over there and we can just have a movie day so that I can still see your cute face?? 

Nini: That’s ok Ricky, I don’t want to get you sick. Sorry again.

Ricky frowned deeper at that reply. Something felt off, he didn’t know what it was, but his heart hurt for his girlfriend. She was never this short and non-detailed in her texts to him. Did he do something wrong? His mind started to spin out of control, with one thought coming to the forefront. I just got her back, I can’t lose her again. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

Back at Nini’s house, she felt horrible. She hated lying to Ricky, but she didn’t think there was another way. Ricky had called her three times in the past hour and she had ignored every one because she knew if she heard his voice, all she would do is cry. Just another thing he doesn’t need. 

Ricky was stressed out to the max. He decided he would take matters into his own hands. He had both of Nini’s mom’s numbers saved into his phone for emergencies. He clicked on Mama C’s contact and pressed call. She answered on the fourth ring and Ricky felt relieved. 

“Hey Mama C, sorry to bug you but I’m worried about Nini. She was really vague on our texts this morning, and I know she’s sick so it could just be that. But it might be me and I just wanted to see if she was okay and if she needed anything. I know she didn’t want me to come over so I wouldn’t get sick but I would love –“

“Ricky!! Breathe. You’re rambling again.” 

“Sorry Mama C, I’m just so worried about her” 

Mama C sighed and said “you and me both”. 

“What do you mean? Is she really badly sick?” Mama C could hear the panic in his voice and realized if Nini wouldn’t tell him, she would. He deserves to know and she deserves his comfort. 

“Ok Ricky, I’m going to tell you what’s going on here. I don’t care if my daughter hates me, I’ve tried to get her to tell you twice, but she just won’t listen. Nini woke up today and got her period. The first day of her period is always the worst, she has unbearable cramps, and can barely move from her bed. She was crying all morning because she couldn’t go on the road trip with you, and when I suggested that you come over here for movie day she shot me down. She kept crying and going on about how gross it was and how she didn’t want to give you another reason to leave, when she just got you back”. 

Mama C heard Ricky sniffle into the phone before he said “I can’t believe I messed up that bad, that she thinks I would leave her again.” 

“Oh Ricky, you know our Neens, she’s stubborn and highly hormonal and emotional today. I don’t think she really meant it”. 

“But still, I should be over there giving her all the “Ricky Cuddles” --

Mama C burst out laughing. “It’s funny I even tried telling her that, but that just made her cry more. I know she secretly loves them though”. 

“Is it okay if I come over and surprise her? I’m just going to stop and pick up some of her favourite snacks first. I need to see her”. 

“I was hoping you would Ricky. I was hoping you would” Mama C then ended the call. 

Ricky rushed to the nearest grocery store to buy chips and dip, M&M’s, pop, and basically any junk food he could find. He had googled on the way over what makes girls feel better on their periods, and a common answer was chocolate, so he figured he couldn’t go wrong with his selections. 

Ricky nervously knocked on Nini’s door and Mama C came and answered the door. She pulled the boy into a tight hug and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. She told him he could head on up to Nini’s room, and wished him luck. With his hands full, he gave a light knock on her door before he peaked in. He found Nini sleeping peacefully, so he walked in quietly and put the bags down. He approached the bed, and found that she was wearing a hoodie of his that had miraculously gone missing, and was cuddling the bear he got her for Valentine’s Day. 

He took out his phone and took a picture of his beautiful girlfriend, as she looked so at peace and he wanted to remember this moment. Ricky had worn comfy clothes because he knew it would be a lazy day of watching movies. He carefully rolled Nini closer to the wall and snuck into the space beside her. He wrapped his arms around the girl and hauled her to his chest. Nini made a sound of contentment, wrapped her arms around Ricky, and put her head on his chest in her sleep induced state. Ricky smiled and combed his fingers through her hair. He couldn’t believe he almost missed out on seeing Nini today, when all she needed was some extra love. He closed his eyes and held her tighter against him. 

About an hour later Nini started to move around and mumble, alerting Ricky that she was waking up. Nini groaned and buried her head further into Ricky’s chest. The impact of her head hitting his hard chest caused her to bolt upright and look at Ricky in alarm. Nini’s eyes welled with tears and Ricky just held open his arms for Nini to fall into. 

“Neens, what’s going on in that pretty head of yours? I love you so much, you know that I wouldn’t mind taking care of you. It’s your period baby, that’s not disgusting. You’re the most beautiful girl I know. I can’t believe I almost missed the opportunity to cuddle and eat an excessive amount of junk food with you”. 

“I don’t know what I was thinking Ricky. These days are the worst of every month and I just didn’t think you deserved to see me that way. I’m just so hormonal that all I do is cry over everything, it’s so stupid. God, I don’t know why you ever took me back”. 

“Baby, please stop right there. You know I love you with my whole being. I try to tell you as much as I can every day, but I still feel like I’ve failed you if you’re so worried that I’ll leave you over something so silly, that you can’t even control. Please believe me.” He pulled her on top of him and he kissed her forehead three times to further prove his point. 

He felt Nini start to shake on top of him and he got worried so he lifted her head. There were silent tears falling down her cheeks. He sighed and lifted them both up to a sitting position, so he could see her better. She mumbled into his hoodie, but he couldn’t make out the words. 

“I love you so much that sometimes I don’t know what to do with it. Earlier with my mom, she kept trying to tell me that you would be amazing. I mean she even brought up the “Ricky Cuddles”, which made me cry even more, because come on, you know how obsessed I am with those” Nini admitted shyly. Ricky wouldn’t let her be embarrassed for long, as he whispered in her ear that he probably loved giving them even more. 

“I think we’re just being silly Neener. We love each other so much. That means in sickness and in health. In my opinion, having the blood shed from your uterus every month counts as sickness, so I think we know what needs to happen here”. 

“What” Nini grimaced at his description that then dissolved into giggles. 

Ricky grabbed Nini’s laptop, opened Disney + and pressed play on Tangled. He turned out her main light, and plugged in her fairy lights. Lastly, he grabbed all of the junk food, for them to dig into. Nini squealed in excitement. 

“Alright babe, come here. It’s time for the famous “Ricky Cuddles”, I know you’ve been deprived all day”. 

Ricky pulled both of them back down into a lying position with about five blankets covering them both. Nini was lying half on top of Ricky and eating some M&M’s. They both couldn’t remember a time when they have felt so relaxed and at ease. 

While Mama C was getting ready for sleep, she poked her head into her daughter’s room. Here she found a bright screen that was rolling credits and two fast asleep teenagers, who looked completely at ease and completely in love. Mama C took a photo to commemorate the moment, turned off the laptop, and pressed a kiss to both of the kids’ heads. She sent the picture to Ricky’s dad, Mike, with no caption necessary. 

Ricky would find two texts from his dad when he woke with a mouthful of Nini’s beautiful brown hair in the morning. The first being a simple “What time will you be home tonight bud?”. The second being “See you tomorrow Rick, I love you”. 

It seems as though the two teens in love owed a lot to Mama C.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed! Please leave a comment below!!


End file.
